Ryou Shinji
Ryou Shinji is one of main antagonists for original series. He is twin brother of Ryou Haruka. In his previous life, he somewhat developed romantic relationship towards Amemiya Yuuko's previous life. His partner is a tiger named Jaaku. It is revealed that Shinji is a weapon master, but his only weapon has been released until now is Demon Sword of Hell Physical Description As twin of Haruka, Shinji is her male version with spiky black hair and cold black eyes. His male attire is always in black. It is revealed that he keeps his sister's photo for some unknown reasons. Maybe because of their close relationship in childhood. Personality At his first appearance,Ryou Shinji is depicted as being cold, calculating, cynical, rigid, malicious, bitter and sarcastic. He presents himself as a person who cares about nothing than his own benefit, despises anyone who he considers as weaklings. He has no regards for the well-being of others and would, without hesitation, get rid of any who stand in his way. Before being awaken as a evil character, Shinji was caring, cheerful and loving. He had close relationship with his sister, which makes Haruka unable to kill him. Relationship *Ryou Takeshi and Ryou Hikari (parents) *Ryou Haruka (younger sister) *First Genbu (ancestor) Shinji no longer keep in contact with his family, except for Haruka. He used his power to erase his parents' memories about him. Though he never admits, he did in on purpose for them to live happily. Ryou Haruka Shinji's relationship with his twin sister is probably the most complicated in series. In their chidhood, he was caring brother, somewhat overprotective of her. Haruka, not knowing about her status as Genbu, adored and admired her brother. By the time her power awoke, the evil force had controlled him, turning Shinji into totally different people. He left, leaving behind a stunned Haruka. When they meet again, his aim is to kill her and help his Master to rule the world, get rid of Four Guardians. It is mentioned that because of their strong bonds, sometimes Shinji turns to his normal self, struggling to help his sister, which Haruka somewhat knows about. Parents He seems to treasure and be grateful to his parents. Not wanting them to be involve, he used his power to erase their memories. Jaaku Jaaku is Shinji's spirit partner. They both are shown as cold, calculating. But deep down, Jaaku wants Shinji to be happy as Shinji saved him. Amemiya Yuuko It is revealed in his previous life, Shinji had a one-sided love to her, but she only loved him as a friend. After their fight, she mentions it hurt her to see him like that. Sumida Rika The two remain their business relationship. Background Childhood Ryou Shinji is eldest child of Ryou Family and twin brother of Haruka. Due to their parents' job, Shinji took it upon himself to raise his little sister. He was friendly and had very close relationship with his friends and neighbors. Act as an antagonist After being controlled by Dark Energy, Shinji acts as a cold-hearted assassin, who looked for and attempted to kill Four Guardians. His merciless side has been shown as he killed his own servants for being unable to fulfill their mission. He eventually ran into his sister and her friends a lot. During one of their fights, it is revealed that his feelings for his sister still inside him, struggling to be free day by day. Ability Physical Even when he is normal person, Shinji has surprising endurance and is good at martial. After becoming an antagonist, he possesses ability to sneak into a building without being noticed Swordsmanship Like his twin, Shinji is an expert swordsman. Sometimes, he even performs his attack without unsheathing his sword. He can cut a hundred monsters into pieces in five seconds. Hydrokinesis Not as strong as Haruka's ability, but Shinji still control the water currents on his own will. Because he often relies on his swordsmanship, Shinji only uses this ability when he absolutely needs to create a shield. Electrokinesis He also has ability to control air, when to hide himself or blind his opponents. He is capable of levitating and of turning his body into mist, which helps him move around freely with high speed. Trivia *Shinji is the only antagonist has blood-related with one Guardian. Category:Original character Category:Male Category:From A to Z